


Loss

by lunabee34 (Lorraine)



Category: E.T.: The Extra-Terrestrial (1982)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorraine/pseuds/lunabee34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble about Elliott's life after E.T. leaves</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loss

Elliott learns to keep his mouth shut. They’re always watching him, those men with shadow faces who don’t exist. Just waiting for Elliott to screw up, to give himself away. _I’ll be right here_ , E.T. had said, and he is. Not literally, but Elliott feels him all the same. Or his absence rather. In the astringent scent of marigolds, in the memory of a connection so bone deep and visceral that nothing he has experienced since has come close to approximating. This is what it means to be completely empty, severed—a divorce the human language has no words for.


End file.
